The Fallen One
by The Hand Of Fate
Summary: When Lucifer fell for the second time he landed somewhere new. He took it as an opportunity to start over No more Hell, No more Dad, No more Devil.But unexpected events,from Lucifer beginning to feel for Red Haired Mortal with a familiar soul,to discovering that his Big Sister Eloped with his Head Torturer,force Lucifer to wonder who he is. What does it mean to be the Lightbringer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, This is The Hand Of Fate, and hopefully this is the one. Today is 5/22/19. Not sure when this will be posted, but today's the day I start writing. I hope everyone reading enjoys, and I hope this turns out to be a good story.**

**And now, without further adieu~**

**I present: The Fallen One.**

* * *

_**In the beginning, there was nothing. Then there was everything. Atoms, little particles that make up matter, and finally God. The sole being in the universe, who discovered he could manipulate those particles to create. And he did create, in 6 days he created what we know as the Universe, and those creations attracted another being like him. And in attempt to woo her, God created a little place called Heaven. And from there God ruled over all of creation with his wife and children beside him. At least that's the story Dad always told me. But this place, this world, The Brothers, makes me think that, maybe, Dad Lied.**_

_**~Lucifer The Fallen Angel, in the guise of Jaune Arc, to Pyrrha Nikos.**_

* * *

It had been 6 months since the Lord Of Hell had last seen his kingdom. 6 Months since he had awoken in the world of Remnent. 6 Long months since he had adopted the Name of Jaune Arc and buried his past as Lucifer. 6 months. Lucifer had loved every damned second of those 6 months. He loved this world, he loved Beacon Academy, and he loved the group of mortals that had become his friends. Here he was free, truly free, from every chain his father had placed on him, The Lord had no power here, and the fact that Amenadiel, or Michael hadn't been sent for him yet lead the Fallen Angel to believe that his father had no idea where he was. So Lucifer lived, he adopted the guise of a bumbling idiot, and snuck into an academy for Demon Hunters. (He didn't care what they called themselves, they fought monsters created by a dark god, even if they weren't technically demons, he still counted Grimm). And enjoyed every minute of it. His only complaint was having to to keep his "loser" persona up 24-7.

"What's up Jauney-boy?"

Case in point.

"What do you want Cardin?"

Cardin Winchester, possibly the person he hated most on this world, and his name didn't help either, it brought back bad memories (Seriously Ice?! SERIOUSLY?! He ruled the pits of FLAME! What about that was hard to understand?! Fricking Mortal Writers.)

"I was wondering why someone as pathetic as you was accepted into Beacon, I mean, you haven't won a spar once!"

It was moments such as this that Lucifer wished he didn't have to hide what he was, what he would give to incinerate this idiot.

"Is there any there any point to this conversation, or are you just going to keep mocking me? Because I've got better things to do than watch you waste O2."

Cardin's smile faded as he placed in front of Lucifer.

"You got some stones on you today Jauney-boy."

Shit. He was breaking, he had to calm down, he wasn't Lucifer at the the moment, he was Jaune Arc, nervous, and unassuming.

"Look, Cardi-"

He was cut off as Cardin grabbed his hoodie and slammed him into the wall.

"You actually think you can insult me and get away with it? Who do you think you are-"

"Ahem."

Both boys heads turned and felt their hearts plummet into their stomachs as their eyes met the stone cold glare of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Problem boys?"

Instantly Cardin dropped Jaune and hastily backed away,

"No Ma'am, no problem at all!"

The terrifying teacher's eyebrow raised ever so slightly,

"Then I suggest you both move on to the cafeteria, we wouldn't want you miss lunch, now would we?"

"No Ma'am!"

* * *

Lucifer sat down next Pyrrha Nikos, his partner at Beacon, apparently she was famous on Rement, but unlike most famous mortals Lucifer had, she was...Pure. A Pure Soul was something that Lucifer had encountered very few times in his immortal life, and was something very beautiful. A soul completely free of true sin. But there was something about her that bothered him, her soul was...very familiar. He was positive that he had met that soul at some point, but just couldn't recall, the name of her previous incarnation would be on the tip of his tongue, then it would...fade. He would always feel a great wave of sorrow when that happened, but he wasn't sure why. It was very annoying.

"Jaune? Are you ok?"

"What?" Lucifer was jerked out of his thoughts as his red-headed partner spoke to him.

"I asked if were ok."

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"You just seem a little...not ok."

"Guy's, seriously! I'm fine!"

Just then a commotion on the other side of the food court drew the attention of the 7 teenagers and 1 fallen angel. They turned their heads to see Cardin tugging on some poor girls rabbit ears. (Lucifer was still trying to figure how THAT worked). Pyrrha eyes narrowed in disgust at the display before them.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

Ruby Rose, A.K.A. The living incarnation of innocence, fixed him with a look of pity.

"He's a bully."

"Oh please, named one time he's 'bullied' me."

(Que Cardin being a dick montage).

At this point everyone making up teams RWBY and JNPR were staring at him with mixed expressions of sympathy. Pyrrha reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

She gave him a small smile, and looked like she was going to say something else, before she was interrupted by the sloth obsessed-totallyinlovewithRen,althoughshe'dneveradmitit-Nora Valkyrie.

"Oh! I know!" She leapt to her feet with an insane grin on her face.

"WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!"

Lucifer snickered and leaned back, before turning an amused look to Nora,

"As much as I'd love to see that, Cardin isn't a problem, trust me when I say, There's a special place in Hell reserved for bullies."

Lucifer chuckled a bit at the image of the tortures he'd put Carin through if they were still in Hell, then he noticed all of his friends were staring at him.

"What? Do have something on my face?"

Pyrrha gave him a confused look, before asking,

"Jaune? What is 'Hell?'"

...Shit.

* * *

Lucifer was panicking. There was no denying that, after his slip of the tongue at lunch, he had responded eloquently, by running like Hell. Admittedly, that hadn't been the best idea he had. Now all his friends were suspicious, and kept throwing him glances when they thought he wasn't looking. They were currently sitting in their history class, taught by Dr. Oobleck. This was Lucifer's favorite class, it gave him the opportunity to learn more about the world he had landed in, It was very refreshing to hear someone talk about human history without mentioning the importance of Christianity. Very refreshing. But now he had to figure out what he was going to his team after class, and come up with some excuse to explain to them why he ran. ...Why had he run? It would have been easy to lie and that would have been that. So why had he run? For a minute he entertained the idea that he may have been afraid, then dismissed it with a scoff. He was Lucifer! Prince Of Darkness! Lord Of Hell! What did he have to fear? The chance that his friends would learn the truth? Impossible, there was no knowledge of him on this world. There was no way they could ever learn of him. ...But what if they did?

Lucifer's musing was interrupted as something thwacked into the back of his head.

"Hey!"

Hearing his sudden yelp, Dr. Oobleck immediately zipped in front of him,

"Ah! Mr. Arc! Finally contributing something besides a question! Excellent! EXCELLENT! What is the answer?"

"Uh…"

Lucifer glanced around hoping that something in the classroom might give him the answer. His eyes met Pyrrha's and he noticed she was gesturing to her eyes. He stared at her, and she cupped her hands around her eyes, finally comprehending Lucifer gave his answer,

"He lacked vision."

The class was silent after that answer. Dr. Oobleck tapped his chin briefly, before zipping back to his desk.

"EXCELLENT! While not the answer I was looking for, BUT NONETHELESS Acceptable! Well done Mr. Arc!"

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief and sank back into seat. Oobleck quickly scribbled something on a clipboard that he pulled out of nowhere, then zipped back to the front of the class.

"Now! While Mr. Arc gave us an excellent answer, can someone else give me a more practical one? MR. WINCHESTER! What are your thoughts on this?"

Cardin Leaned back in his seat, and examined his fingernails seemingly uninterested.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to to train an _animal_ than a soldier."

Lucifer, who was already on edge from lunch, found himself retorting before he could stop himself.

"You would know, you _Irrumator Praetor Capra_."

Cardin rose to his feet threateningly, though he couldn't understand what Lucifer had said, he could tell it was an insult. But, Dr. Oobleck Interfered before anything could happen.

"Take your seat Mr. Winchester, and for your information, the answer was Faunus' natural Night Vision."

The bell rung, signifying the end of the class.

"That is all for today Class, don't forget tonights reading and questions, and late work will NOT be accepted, yes Ms. Rose I AM talking to you! MR. ARC, a word please!"

Lucifer sighed and trudged up to Oobleck's desk, and waited for the eccentric Doctor to speak.

"Mr. Arc, since you have entered my class, you have exceptional student, your desire to learn the history of this world is INSPIRING! Truly Inspiring!"

"...Thank you?-"

"HOWEVER! I have noticed that some of things you are asking are rather...odd, and then there is the score on the evaluation I gave on the first day."

Lucifer felt sweat running down the back of neck. Did he know? He was a history scholar, did some ancient text mention his father, and by extension him?

"You ask questions about subjects that should be common knowledge to someone your age, and you respond with confusion when someone mentions a historical date, or holiday, that are universally celebrated on Remnant."

Lucifer was definitely panicking at this point, did the old coffee junkie know?

"So Mr. Arc, I must ask you...Were you denied an education at a young age?"

Lucifer stared at the history professor, while Oobleck gave him a look of sympathy.

"Mr. Arc, I'm not asking you to reveal any information you are not comfortable sharing, bu-"

Lucifer finally got what the Doctor was implying and immediately felt 10 pounds lighter

"No Dr. Oobleck, I was taught, they just….didn't teach me what you do…"

Dr. Oobleck immediately straightened up, and began zipping around the classroom, grabbing various books, talking the whole while.

"AH HA! Selective teaching, terrible, just terrible, if we teach our children only our version of the events, what will they truly learn? I must say Mr. Arc I suspected something like this from how eager you were to learn!"

He finished speaking, and grabbed the last book, he apparently, wanted, then zoomed back to Lucifer and deposited the large stack of books into his arms, and was back behind his desk.

"There we are, these books should help you 'catch up' if you will, you may return them when you are finished with them, and don't worried, this won't be graded."

Lucifer gaped at the strange man in front of him over the large stack of books he was currently struggling to hold.

"You may go Mr. Arc."

"What? R-right, Dr. Oobleck...Thank You."

"It was no trouble, now off to your dorm, lest you forget the homework I assigned today."

Lucifer Smiled as he left the classroom, he bumped into Pyrrha who took half his books and helped him carry them the dorm room. Pyrrha had a rather troubled look on her face, and she suddenly turned to him.

"Jaune...We need to talk."

* * *

After they deposited the books in their dorm room, Pyrrha brought him to the roof of the dorm building, she paused for a moment and seemed to steel herself for an instant, before turning to Lucifer

"Jaune I know that you've been going through alot lately, and your still not the strongest of fighters, so… I want to help you!"

"...What?"

"We can train up here after class, where no one can bother us!"

Lucifer sighed, and pinched his brow in frustration, this was exactly what he needed right now.

"Look...Pyrrha, it's not that I don't appreciate this but-

Pyrrha interrupted him

"Then train with me! Please, I want to help you Jaune, You're my friend!"

"Pyrrha look I...I don't need help, I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

Pyrrha try reaching for him, but he stepped back, a look of hurt briefly flashed on her face, then she resumed talking

"Jaune...I know something happened to you, and it has something to do with this 'Hell' I just want to help you, I care about you, I… you're the first real friend I've ever had!"

Lucifer snapped, all the anger he had blocking since he came to Beacon rushed to the surface, _HOW DARE SHE SPEAK HIM WITH PITY, HOW DARE SHE TALK OF HELL AS THOUGH SHE UNDERSTOOD IT?!_

"You think you're my FRIEND?! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME PYRRHA NIKOS!"

There was silence for a few moments then it was broken by a small sniffle. Lucifer looked on in horror, as tears began leaking out of the corners of Pyrrha's eyes.

"I-if that's h-how you f-feel."

She shoved passed him as the tears fell more readily and she ran for the exit.

"PYRRHA! I didn't mean it! I'm Sorry!"

The door slammed behind her.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

It had been a few days since the disastrous confrontation on the roof, and Lucifer hadn't been in his dorm room since. He had tried to apologize the next morning, but the sight of a crying Pyrrha being comforted by Team RWBY, and the death glare that Yang gave him let him know he wasn't welcome. He had been crashing in an empty dorm, and trying to find a way out of this. When he had felt the strange weight on his chest, and the swirling in his stomach, it took him awhile to realize it was guilt. He hadn't felt guilt since...before he had fallen. At the moment, Lucifer was standing in front of his dorm room listening to his teammates talk about him. At the moment Nora was speaking

"Do you think he's coming back?"

It was Ren who responded

"I sure he will Nora, he just needs...space."

"But we have that field trip tomorrow! What if he misses it?"

Pyrrha responded this time, and with unmistakable anger in her voice

"Don't worry, I'm sure are leader knows _exactly _what he's doing."

"Mmmm...I guess so."

Sighing, Lucifer hung his head, and closed the door.

"Hi Jaune!"

"JESUS!"

Lucifer whirled around and faced Ruby Rose who stood in the hall in her pajamas and had a confused look on her face.

"No, It's me, Ruby. Did you lock yourself out again?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"That happened one time!" (Stupid Mortal Technology!)

"So...Where have you been lately?"

"Oh...y'know...around."

"Pyrrha's pretty upset."

Lucifer sighed in defeat and sank to the ground. He placed his head in his hands, after a moment Ruby joined him.

"How was she, after...y'know."

Ruby drew her legs up and looked at the ground.

"She was pretty bad, Weiss ended up singing her to sleep, after she told us what happened, Yang wanted to murder you."

Lucifer chuckled at that.

"Yeah...Yeah, I got that message."

His head thunked against the wall.

"I'm such a failure."

"Nope!"

"...Nope?"

"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune! You don't get to be a failure"

Lucifer chuckled bitterly at that.

"I've always been a leader Ruby, but bad things happen to those I lead."

"Like what?"

"Oh Y'know...eternal damnation, endless torture, no hope of freedom or death."

"Jaune...Whatever you did before doesn't matter, what matters is that you're here now, and you have a team that needs you, you have to put them before yourself. Your team needs a good leader Jaune, I think that can be you."

Lucifer abruptly shot to his feet,

"But It's not me Ruby! I can't be that! Ruby...I'm a bad person, I've...I've hurt a lot of people! I'm... I'm the De-"

He was cut off as Ruby hugged him tightly.

"We know Jaune."

Lucifer's Heart stopped.

"We knew that something bad had happened to you, Pyrrha told us what you said, And if you ever want to talk about it, we'll be here for you."

Lucifer's heart restarted, and he slowly returned the hug.

"Y'know, you remind me of my little sister."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Azrael."

"That's a weird name."

"Heh...Yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Lucifer gazed in awe at the trees surrounding him, they _were_ beautiful. The color of the leaves were astonishing, and forest itself was breathtaking. Truly the beauty of this world far outmatched anything on Earth.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

As the class began to split into teams Lucifer glanced at his team for a moment, Nora was tugging on Ren's arm, desperately trying to get into the forest, Ren was speaking to Nora trying to calm her down. Pyrrha was staring around the looking...for him. Lucifer took a half step toward her, then turned, and walked into the forest.

Lucifer had already filled about 3 jars, he planned to fill up extra jars, and sneak them into Beacon as some form of apology. He knew that it didn't begin to make up for what he said, but it was a start. As he moved further into the forest, his attention was caught by Team CRDL, who was crouched in the bushes and appeared to be staring at something, he started to move on until he heard what they were saying.

"That's the girl, Red-haired-know-it-all, thinks she so smart. Alright, we spent all night gathering these Rapier Wasps, and now we're gonna put them to work."

At that moment Lucifer saw exactly what they were staring at, his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. _HOW DARE HE!? HE WOULD INCINCERATE HIM FOR THIS, HE WOULD LET MAZIKEEN KEEP HIM AS A PERSONAL PET! HE WOULD-HE would..._No. That's not who he was, not anymore. But he still had to to do something, his eyes cast around until they landed on the jar in his hand. Lucifer threw the Jar straight at Cardin and it shattered against the back of Cardin's head, his Aura protected him from the blow, but it didn't stop the sticky sap from trailing down the back of his neck. Team CRDL whirled around, and Cardin had a very pissed off look on his face, he stomped forward, his fist raised.

"Now you've done it Jauney-Boy."

His fist flew forward and slammed into Lucifer's face.

* * *

_Lucifer hit the ground hard, he felt tears form in his eyes from the pain in his cheek_

"_Common Lucy! Is that the best you can do?"_

_Lucifer looked up, and tried to wipe his tears away, as he glared at the blonde girl who looked to be somewhere between 10 and 12 standing over him._

"_I told you to stop calling me that Michael!"_

_The Archangel smirked as she flexed her wings lightly, and placed her hands on her hips._

"_Make me. __**Lucy~**_"

_Lucifer screamed in rage as he tackled his sister to the ground, and started flailing, trying to hit her, eventually his fist connected with her body, and he heard her gasp in pain, then her knee smashed into his stomach and flung him off._

"_You little shit! YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE TIT!"_

_Lucifer gasped lightly and spat on the ground._

"_Like there's anything to hit."_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_

_Michael's threats were interpreted as a teenage girl with silver wings touched down between them and picked them both up by the scruffs of their necks._

"_How many times has Mom told you both to stop fighting?!"_

_Michael glared at the woman holding her, and started trying to kick her in a vain attempt to make her drop her_

"_Let me go Amenadiel! This is none of your business!"_

_The Firstborn glared at her little sister, who upon seeing the look she was getting, shut up. After a few moments Amenadiel dropped her siblings to the ground and sat down between them._

"_Alright, Lucifer, why were you picking a fight with Michael __**This**_ _time?"_

"_She wouldn't stop calling me Lucy!"_

"_Only because you wouldn't stop bugging me!"_

"_Because you stole Satan!"_

_Amenadiel gave Lucifer a confused look,_

"_What's a 'Satan'"_

_Michael answered before Lucifer could,_

"_It's his stupid pet snake, you know, that one he found in the garden?! And I only took it because you took my doll!"_

"_Well I only did that because-because…"_

_Lucifer suddenly stopped speaking and looked at the ground._

"_Lucifer? Why did you take Michael's doll?" Amenadiel prompted him._

_Lucifer answered in a very small voice._

"_I just wanted you to play with me."_

_There was silence in the courtyard, then Michael stood up abruptly, she quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was crying._

"_I put your stupid snake in that tree in Dad's garden."_

_Then she ran off before anyone could respond. _

_Amenadiel sighed and smiled slightly._

"_Well at least that's over."_

_She turned to her little brother, only for her eyes to widen slightly as she saw that Lucifer was crying._

"_Hey, hey, it's ok, what's wrong little Morning Star?"_

_Lucifer looked up at his sister and she felt her heart hurt a little at the pain in his eyes._

"_W-why does Michael hate me?"_

_Amenadiel pulled her little brother onto her lap and placed a kiss on his forehead._

"_Michael doesn't hate you little brother, I think...I think she's jealous."  
_"_Why?"_

"_Well...Because your the Lightbringer."_

"_Why is she jealous of that?"_

"_Well, being the Lightbringer means your going to- you'll understand when your older."_

"_Well then I wish I wasn't the Lightbringer then, I wish I wasn't the only Son! I wish-"_

_Amenadiel cut off her little brother by pulling him into a tight hug._

"_Don't say that Lucifer. Don't ever hate what you are. Y'know why?"_

_Lucifer sniffled and look up at his sister._

"_Why?"_

"_Because no matter what you are Little Brother, I will always love you. Ok?"_

_Lucifer smiled as he wiped the last of his tears away._

"_Ok."_

* * *

Cardin picked him by the collar and punched him in the face again.

"Y'know, that wasn't very smart Jauney-Boy, I'm gonna send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Lucifer laughed at that.

"I don't care what you do to me…"

His face suddenly hardened.

"But you _won't_ touch _her_."

Cardin looked shocked for a moment. Before his face turned into sneer

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Lucifer started chuckling, then he started laughing, then the laughter turned maniacal.

'_I'm sorry Amenadiel I know what I promised, but I do hate what I am.'_

Enraged by Lucifer's laughter, Cardin threw his fist forward again, only for it to be stopped short by Lucifer's palm.

"Cardin..I'm so much more than a _man."_

Lucifer started twisting Cardin fist forcing him to drop him. Then he kept twisting, forcing Cardin to his knees.

"I've pretended to be something I'm not for so long now. No more."

Cardin's expression changed from anger to fear as Lucifer's eyes started glowing, and heat started radiating off him.

"Wha-what _are _you!?"

Lucifer ginned as he leaned over the trembling bully

"**Punishment."**

With a slow rasp, Lucifer drew his sword, and the blade ignited, as he raised it above his head.

"**Guilty."**

Just before Lucifer brought the sword down, he was interrupted by a loud roar, as the biggest Ursa he'd ever seen erupted out the forest and roared in challenge.

The rest of CRDL took off in terror at the site of that leaving the Devil and the bully alone.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was upset. As she kneeled to collect sap from the tree, her mind turned once again to her leader, and what he was hiding. She remembered the panic on his face before he took off after mentioning something called 'Hell.' What was it? Based on what Jaune had said she assumed it was a place, but she had typed it into one Beacon's computers she had gotten 0 results. Then there was that disastrous conversation on the roof, that had hurt. She knew that Jaune hadn't meant it, the the pain was still there. Her musing were interrupted as a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. Ruby raised her head and glanced around.

"Did you hear that?"

Suddenly 3 members of team CRDL burst into the clearing in a panic, one screaming;

"URSA! URSA!"

He ended smashing right into Yang, who was completely unfazed, and picked him up.

"What? Where!"

"Back there! It got Cardin!"

Pyrrha was suddenly on her feet looking around the clearing frantically

"Where's Jaune!"

Ruby unfurled Crescent Rose and turned to Yang and Blake

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

The Duo nodded and took off, Pyrrha turned to Nora and Ren

"You two, go with them! There could be more!"

She took off toward the roars, Ruby and Weiss close behind her,

_Please let him be alright, please, please ple-_

The three burst into a clearing and froze. The entire clearing was covered in scorch marks and in center was the Ursa. It was currently missing an arm, and it's body was covered in cuts.

"What the-" Weiss exclaimed before she was interrupted by the Ursa roaring in pain as a figure with blonde hair slashed it across the stomach with a sword that was on fire. They watched in awe as Jaune Arc, The Adorkable Idiot, proceeded to slice the Ursa's legs off before burying his sword into its head with roar. After a moment, the Ursa's body started to fade away. Jaune sheathed his sword, he then paused, smirked, turned and saw them.

"Oh Shit."

His voice jogged her out of her shock and she started walking toward Jaune, who looked uncomfortable. She stopped right in front him.

"Look..Pyrrha, I didn't mean-I'm Sorry."

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's alright, I'm just glad your ok."

Smiling Jaune returned the hug. The silence was broken by the high pitched voice of Ruby Rose.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! HOW WAS YOUR SWORD ON FIRE?! WAS THAT YOUR SEMBLANCE?! That was amazing!"

Jaune and Pyrrha stared at the girl for a minute before throwing back their heads and laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that is my Semblance."

Ruby's eyes sparkled

"So cool."

The hyperactive girl was interrupted by the voice of Weiss Schnee.

"Well, as impressive as that was, I suggest we head back before more Grimm arrive."

Jaune started

"I concur."

He started walking forward but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Hey Jaune, you remember that day in history? What was that thing you called Cardin?"

"_That's _what you want to ask me?"

"It's been bugging for the last few days."

"It's Latin, it means 'Goat Fucker.'"

The look of shock on Pyrrha's face had Lucifer laughing all the way back to the Bullhead.

* * *

**Somewhere in Vale:**

The young faunus girl screamed as the heated knife plunged into her body, she writhed, and twisted, and then lay still. The red robed figure withdrew the knife and turned.

"It is done."

Out of the shadows more robed figures emerged. At their head was a tall figure who's hood was pointed as a sign of rank. Slowly he raised his arms to the sky.

"Hear us great one! We offer this to you as a sign of our devotion to you! Hail Satan!"

His cry was soon echoed.

"_**HAIL SATAN!"**_

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, parts of it felt a little forced as I read through it, but the response to the preview was mostly positive. As one "kind" reviewer pointed out, There are some similarities between this story and Arc Of The Fallen by Porterhawk. But I assure you, the only true similarity is the Concept: Jaune is Lucifer. His story draws inspiration from actual Christian Mythology, While my inspiration will come primarily from the Netflix Show, and my own interpretation of the christian mythos. A warning, I'm an Atheist, and I'm very creative, so a lot of the content in this WILL NOT match the versions in the Bible, or the versions from the mouths of the Saints. So, DO NOT review just to go "Um, Actually, according to the 52nd verse of…" Just enjoy the story. See you all next time~**

**The Hand Of Fate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay. Before we begin I have a few things to say:**

**rmarcano321: Indeed, I'm looking forward to the destruction those two will cause.**

**Sm0keyPanda: Thank you! Your too kind!**

**TheMadShadowMan: Glad to know there are writers with similar tastes**

** 117: I hope so.**

**Gunzerkingidiot: You should watch it, it's great**

**ZLT180: Read on and find out~**

**Vennodenox: I shall!**

**That guy st6: I'm definitely making that an omake. **

**Steelrain66: Indeed, the other story is excellent, I encourage everyone to read it.**

**csad21: Wow...This is the longest review I've received. In response to your comment on my punctuation. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I didn't care, I'm just really bad at proofreading. Usually what will happen is I won't notice all the mistakes until it's posted, and then it's too late.**

**Nnox Inkureee: I'm still in the middle of season 3, No spoilers!**

**And something that perhaps I didn't make clear and seems to have confused some readers. While this story and Jaune are inspired by the Lucifer Netflix Series, Jaune is NOT the Lucifer from the show. He's his own version of the character. He's a much younger Devil, He's still very angry and bitter about what happened to him. To him, the wound is still relatively fresh. Could he one day become the Lucifer from the show? Absolutely (He won't, this isn't a prequel, he just has the potential). There will be moments when that Lucifer snark and attitude shows, but my Lucifer is still in essence, a teenager. And he's a teenager that has had everything taken from him and has found himself in a world completely forgien to him. He's angry, confused, and although he'll never admit to himself, terrified. On top of all that, for the first time in centuries, he has friends, and (although he doesn't know it yet) he's in love. He's having the best time of his life, for once he can just be himself, and he'll do anything to keep it that way. **

**And, now that's out of the way, on with the Show!**

* * *

_**Y'know, the first time I tried to conquer Heaven it was after I'd been cast out, everyone always thinks it was before, but it was after. I've tried to conquer The Golden City three times in my life. The first time was two years after Dad threw me out. I didn't even get past the gate. The second time was in the mortal year 1954. I attacked Heaven astride a giant Godzilla made of Hellfire. I made up to the palace before Amenadiel defeated me for the second time. That was the closest I've ever come to taking the Golden City. And the third time...well you know about the third time. It was the only time you've left hell. And you know what happened because of that.**_

_**~The Lord Lucifer, ruler of Hell, to Mazikeen, Head Torturer Of Hell. **_

* * *

**Somewhere In Vale:**

"Ave magister luciferum vocamus super te, exaudi orationem servi tui et vocatio, facias coram nobis apud nos venit!"

The loud cries of the robed figures echoed through the abandoned church as knelt before a large altar that had a young girl with panda ears tied to it. The girl was screaming, although, what she was saying was muffled by the ball gag that had been inserted into her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the figures surrounding her, until her attention was drawn to a tall figure who's hood was pointed in a sign of rank. This was the man known only as The Bishop, who walked toward the altar she was tied to. The man stopped short of her and withdrew a large knife with the symbol of a goat carved into it. Slowly the man raised the knife and held the blade in the open flames of a large brasier, and held it there until symbols began to appear on the blade. The figure withdrew the knife and held it up with a smirk. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the smirk disappeared and the Bishop snapped his fingers, quickly a robed figure that was noticeably smaller than the others ran up and kneeled at the Bishop's feet. Without saying a word the Bishop held the knife to the figure, who noticeably recoiled when the object neared him.

"You want ME to do it?"

The figure asked with a tone of pure fear. The Bishop was quick to respond,

"Yes _Boy_. I want you to do it. Now do so, or join her on the Altar!"

The figure took the knife in a trembling hand and walked up to the altar, raising the knife as he did so. The Girls muffled screams grew louder in response, and their eyes met, both were filled with the kind of abject fear that only a child can feel. As the boy stared at the tears streaming down the young girls cheeks, the knife began to shake so hard that one could hear it rattling.

"DO IT BOY! _NOW_!"

With a cry of fear the boy brought the knife down into the chest of the young girl, and in Beacon Academy The Fallen Angel Lucifer screamed in agony as he burst into flame.

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

When Pyrrha Nikos' partner screamed and burst into flame in his bunk, her initial reaction was to scream. After dealing with that, her second reaction was to try help Jaune in anyway she could (she wasn't exactly sure HOW but she was going to try anyway).

"JAUNE!"

She dashed forward and managed to catch Jaune as fell forward, amazingly the flames coming off him didn't burn her, in fact they didn't even seem to be able to touch her. Jaune stared up at her with half lidded eyes, that widened with realization as he stared at her unburned arms.

"A pure soul...of course! It's you-ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

His screams were renewed as the flames leapt higher around him, somehow still unable to touch Pyrrha. Then the flames seemed to die down as Jaune slumped into Pyrrha's arms.

"Jaune! Jaune please say something! JAUNE!"

* * *

_**Many years before The Fall...**_

_Lucifer opened his eyes, and sat up with a yawn. He glanced around his room, smiling as his eyes landed on the red horned snake that was curled around a branch hanging through his window. The young boy leapt up and stretched, his large white wings flexing behind him. Then he turned his eyes upward._

"_Good morning Satan!"_

_The python-sized snake slowly uncurled and slowly descended. As it moved downward, is body shrunk so by the time the snake reached the young Angel's shoulders it had reached the size of a garter snake._

"_Good morning, Young Master."_

"_What's happening today?"_

_The snake slowly lowered to the ground, growing to the size of a rattle-snake, it turned to face Lucifer and dipped its head in respect._

"_Today the young master has a training session with the lady Amenadiel, and afterwards your presence has been requested by the Lord Of Creation."_

"_What does Mom want?"_

"_...I was referring to your Father, Young Lord."_

"_I know Satan, I was making a Joke."_

"_...Ha. Ha."_

_While listening to the crimson serpent, Lucifer pulled on some clothes and headed for the door. The size-changing serpent was quick to wrap around the boys leg, and climb until he was draped around the boy's shoulders. _

"_Are you sure that you want to come with Satan? Dad's still pretty mad at you."_

_The snake huffed in irritation and raised his head so was looking the boy directly in the face._

"_I merely offered that poor girl some food, how was I to know that your sister had placed me in the tree of knowledge? Besides that was centuries ago."_

_Lucifer shrugged at that._

"_Your funeral." _

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Teams RWBY and the remaining three members of team JNPR stared at the writhing screaming figure of Jaune Arc with varying degrees of worry. He was currently strapped to a bed in the infirmary, and was on fire.

"So he just burst into flames?"

The blonde brawler of team RWBY asked as she turned to face Pyrrha. The Champion started at the question and turned to answer.

"Yes, I don't know what happened,one second he was fine, the next…"

Ruby leaned forward with a troubled look on her face as she stared at her fellow leader.

"You think...this is his Semblance acting up?"

Surprisingly, it was the usually quiet Ren who gave her an answer

"That is a possibility…. Although, I've never heard of a semblance that could harm its user."

"I think we're ignoring another possibility."

All eyes turned to Blake Belladonna, the raven haired ninja of team RWBY.

"Something outside of his control could be affecting him, and his Semblance is merely reacting to it."

The other teens considered the option before Ruby spoke up with a cautionary tone.

"You think it may have something to do with Hell?"

The room went silent after that. After they had first heard Jaune mention the mysterious "Hell" an effort, lead by Pyrrha, had been made to discover what exactly it was, they had checked everywhere, the internet, the library, and they had even asked a few of their professors, but it was all to no avail. Their musings were interrupted by Jaune's renewed screams as he thrashed at an even greater rate than before, with the flames flaring with a greater intensity. They all stared on the screaming youth with mixed looks of compassion, with one of them giving a look that conveyed...a bit more.

"_Jaune…_"

Pyrrha thought as she clasped her hands before her chest.

"_Please...be safe._"

* * *

_**Many Years Before The Fall…**_

_Lucifer hated this. He was currently seated in a chair, attired in formal robes, while his mother attacked his hair with a wet comb, and she was losing._

"_I...am the Goddess...of Creation! And I will NOT be bested by this...damned...uncooperative hair!"_

_Lucifer sighed and winced as he felt strands of his hair get pulled out by the roots. _

"_Mom-OW! I don't understand why this is necessary."_

_He felt another couple strands get lost to the wind as his Mother gritted her teeth in frustration._

"_This is necessary Lucifer, because we are having dinner with the Lord of Hell, and we do so looking like Angels, not Demons."_

_At that moment, the doors flew open and Amenadiel stormed into the room._

"_Big Sister!" Lucifer said with a cry of horror, "What happened to you?"_

_For Amenadiel had, for the first time in her life, donned makeup, and was wearing a cocktail dress. Upon hearing Lucifers cry, Amenadiels face grew panicked, and she dashed for the mirror._

"_What?! Did I smudge the makeup? Damn it! I knew I should have asked Uriel for help!"_

_As she bent forward to look at herself in the mirror Lucifer saw, to his horror, that her dress hugged her hips, and seemed designed to show off her ass._

"_Why are you wearing-Oh...I get it."_

_His Mother turned to him, only to start when she saw the large grin forming on her sons face. Her eyes narrowed, and her tone became warning,_

"_You 'get' what exactly Lucifer."_

"_Amenadiel's trying to show off for her girlfriend."_

_Instantly Amenadiel whipped around her face bright red as she sputtered at her younger brother._

"_Mazikeen Isn't my girlfriend!"_

"_I never said 'Mazikeen' was." Lucifers grin grew wider. Amenadiel seemed lost for a few seconds, before she started toward her younger brother._

"_Why you little-" suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see her Mother wearing the sweetest, and most terrifying smile she had ever seen in her life._

"_Amenadiel sweetie...If you even THINK about getting into a fight with your little brother which will inevitably muss up the hair I spent THREE HOURS on. I don't care how many millennia old you are, I WILL put you over my knee."_

_Amenadiel could only stare at her mother in abject terror._

"_Yes Mom."_

_Instantly the aura of terror vanished as the sweetness of their mothers smile turned genuine._

"_Good girl, now go get ready for the banquet, you look very beautiful, the dress is a bit flashy for my tastes, but it'll do." Amenadiel gave a small smile at that._

"_Thank you Mother."_

"_You're welcome dear."_

_Lucifer's mother turned to him with a critical eye,_

"_Now Lucifer, this is a very important dinner, so there will be NO fighting with Michael, do you understand me?"_

_At this, Lucifer's expression turned sour and he turned his gaze downward._

"_I'll behave if she does."_

"_Lucifer…"_

_His Mother's tone turned warning._

"_All right! Allright!"_

_His Mother's expression softened considerably._

"_You know I love you, right Samael?"_

"_Samael" had been what his Mother had wanted to name him, but his father had insisted on giving him the name Lucifer, since them Samael had become an affectionate nickname._

"_Yeah, yeah Mom, I know."_

"_Good, now let's go, it doesn't do good to keep the Lord Of Hell waiting."_

* * *

_**Several Years Before The Fall…**_

_Lucifer smirked as he ducked under the massive arm that came swinging at him._

"_Y'know, sometimes I wonder-"_

_He dodged to the left as a second arm came down on him,_

"_Why you demons even bother to come here." _

_He looked up into the face of the massive Man with bat wings and a whip in the image of a serpent. He leapt up into the air and twisted, his wings carrying him above the snake whip that suddenly came striking down at him._

"_I mean, you must know that we'll just send you back to Hell, so why do you even bother?"_

_The demon snarled as he stared at the Archangel that was hovering in front of his face._

"_**Arrogant Gnat! I am Astaroth! I am The True Lord Of Hell!"**_

_Astaroth was cut off as Lucifer shot forward and with a single slash, cut out his tongue!_

"_Y'know, it's funny, they all say that, they all think just because they have enough power to enter the mortal world, it makes them stronger than Mephisto. Well, let me tell you something demon. You don't hold a candle to him, and he doesn't hold a candle to me."_

_With that, Lucifer shot forward, delivering blows faster than the eye could track! He moved from the top of the demon to the bottom, leaving thousands of deep cuts in his wake! Astaroth stood still for a moment, before falling face first into the dirt. After a moment, his body burst into flame, and melted away. Smirking, Lucifer turned,_

"_It's alright, you can come out now."_

_Slowly, people began to emerge from the ruins of a village that had previously been hidden by the large demon. They looked around, their expressions turning from fear, to relief, to awe. A rather fat man in black robes with a large cross bouncing on his chest ran up to him_

"_Tha-thank you. Praise be to God for sending one of his children to strike that unholy beast down! Praise God!"_

_Lucifer's face hardened a bit at that, but he kept his smile up and turned to the Priest._

"_It was no trouble, no need to thank-"_

"_HAIL! Hail To The Son Of God!"_

_Smiles breaking out on their faces, the villagers took up the cry with great enthusiasm,_

"_Hail To The Son Of God!"_

"_HAIL TO THE SON OF GOD!"_

_At that point, Lucifer's smile vanished, his expression turning to one of annoyance. _

"_There is REALLY no need to thank me-"_

_The priest suddenly grabbed Lucifer's arm and began practically dragging Lucifer toward the church._

"_You must come to the church milord! We will hold a special service in your honor!"_

"_I assure you, that isn't necessary-"_

"_MY LORD!"_

_A lone voice broke through the crowd and a young girl burst through the crowd and feel at his feet,_

"_Please Lord, I beg you-"_

_She was interrupted by the Priest who leapt forward with his arm raised to strike her across the face._

"_Away you hated Cur! How dare you sully this place with your presence!"_

_His arm moved down, but before it could make contact with the girls face, Lucifer caught the arm and wrenched it back._

"_That is enough."_

_He then turned to the girl that had prostrated herself before him and knelt down to her level._

"_Now, how can I help you?"_

_The girl lifted her face up and Lucifer sharply drew in his breath as he stared at a pair of startlingly green eyes, framed in a curtain of red hair. She was the most beautiful thing Lucifer had ever seen in his life. He was drawn out of his thoughts when the girl sat up and thrust the body of a girl that could be no older than five or six at him,_

"_My sister Lord, please, I beg you to help her!"_

_Lucifer took the child and examined her, her small frame was covered in cuts and her forehead was burning to the touch. Lucifer looked up at the girl who had brought the child._

"_What happened!?"_

_The girl shook slightly, before tears started to fall down her face slowly _

"_The fever started a few days ago, I tried to bring her to the church for healing, but they turned us away, and the cuts are from-are from-"_

_At that point she broke down and started sobbing. Abruptly Lucifer stood up and turned to the priest._

"_Get her inside." He gestured to the sobbing girl._

"_M-my Lord?!"_

"_NOW!"_

_The priest immediately went to the girls side and lifted her up, guiding her to the church. While Lucifer turned to the child, whose face seemed to be turning paler with every second, he turned to the watching crowd of villagers and gave a small smirk._

"_You all may want to step back."_

_Suddenly, his wings unfurled and spread to their maximum span. Light began to radiate off of Lucifer at first dimly, then suddenly illuminating to the point that he resembled a blazing star. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the light faded. Lucifer looked down at the child in his arms and smiled as he saw that all of the cuts had disappeared, he placed his hand to the girls forehead and was relieved to find that it was quite cool. Smiling Lucifer stroud into the entryway of the church, inside he saw the Girl with the beautiful hair sitting on an alter sobbing while being consoled by a different priest than the one Lucifer had seen before. Hearing him approach the girl shot to her feet and ran forward._

"_Is she-"_

"_She'll be fine, I expect she'll wake up in a couple of hours, you little sister is a strong one."_

_The Girl turned to him her eyes shining in gratitude._

" _Bless you Lord! May I ask your name?"  
For a moment, Lucifer was shocked, no mortal had ever asked him what his name was, they were all content with singing praises to "The Son Of God."Although he didn't know it at that time, this was one of the most important moments of Lucifer's long, long life. For this seemingly innocent question was the beginning of the end, the beginning of his fall, for his answer, was his first act of rebellion._

"_My name is L-...Samael. My name is Samael, may I ask yours?"_

_The girl smiling, wiped away her tears and looking directly into his eyes._

"_My name is Lilith, Lord Samael."_

* * *

_**The Fall**_

_Lucifer opened his eyes and looked around blearily, where was he? He appeared to be in some manner of cave, it was incredibly hot, and he was dressed in rags, what had happened to him? He winced suddenly and gave a small gasp as he felt a sharp pain in his back, confused he felt around, hoping to locate the source of his pain. He suddenly froze, then his other hand leapt up to join his other on his back, both scrambled around his back searching because he couldn't find them. Where were they?! Where were his wings?! Where Were His Wings?! WHERE WERE HIS WINGS?! Lucifer was hyperventilating trying to find his wings when it suddenly came rushing back to him, his rage, his refusal, his battle with Michael, Amenadiel bringing him down, his father raising the flaming sword above his head, the agony of having his wings severed, and finally, the despair as he fell for what felt like an eternity. It was too much for Lucifer to handle, he fell to his knees and began to sob. Everything he knew was gone, his wings had been severed from his body, and now, he could never go home again. Then, slowly, ever slowly, something changed, it was as though a dying fire had suddenly found a new spark. As, with the intensity of an inferno Lucifer's despair turned to rage, he leapt to his feet with a cry of anger,_

"_FAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"_

_The cave around him shook with his scream of fury._

"_Can you hear me Father?! Do you think this will stop me?! This is only the beginning Father! This won't stop me! Nothing will stop me! By throwing me to hell you have just given me a kingdom to rule and an army to command! And under me that army will march on the gates of Heaven! AND THAT, FATHER, IS SOMETHING THAT I DO PROMISE! DO YOU HEAR ME FATHER!? ONE DAY YOU WILL REGRET THIS! YOU WILL SUFFER DO YOU HEAR ME!? THE GOLDEN CITY WILL BE MINE!"_

_Silence, if his father had heard him, he gave no response. Then, slow and very sarcastic clapping filled the chamber, Lucifer turned to face a man with completely red skin and who was garbed in red robes._

"_Mephisto."_

_The Lord Of Hell made a disapproving noise and wagged his finger at Lucifer._

"_Ah, ah, ah. That's LORD Mephisto to you 'Fallen one.'"_

_The demon smirked and withdrew a chain whip. _**(The thing that Ghost Rider uses)**

"_Now on your knees little man, before your master."_

_With ferocity, he brought the whip down hard, with an insane glee in his eyes. But that glee soon turned to shock as Lucifer caught the whip just before it hit his face, and jerked it out of Mesphisto's hand. He quickly caught the hilt of the whip and examined the weapon he had just claimed._

"_This is the whip of vengeance, isn't it? I thought it was supposed to be on fire."_

_Mesphisto snarled at that and took a step back,_

"_Ignorant fool, the whip only ignites for the one it chooses to recognize as master."_

_Just then, the whip's chain links ignited. Lucifer gave a small smirk._

"_Well, Would'a look at that."_

_Lucifer took a step forward, the whip clinking behind him as he approached the now clearly afraid demon._

"_Y-you cannot touch me boy! I am the Lord of Hell!"_

_Lucifer snarled._

"_Not anymore."_

_He flicked his wrist and the whip shot forward, striking Mephisto with a loud WH-TSH! The second the chain touched the former lord he burst into flame and screamed as he disintegrated into nothing. Lucifer stared at the pile of ashes on the ground that had been until recently, the ruler of hell. Then he reared his head back, and laughed. He laughed long and hard. And while he laughed, tears began to leak out of his eyes, they fell fast and hard, but Lucifer kept laughing. In that small cave in the belly of Hell, Lucifer laughed, and for the last time in his life, he cried._

* * *

**Vale**

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?"

The scream of rage echoed throughout the church as The Bishop slammed his hands onto the altar that the still fresh corpse of the young girl lay. At first the results had been promising, the moment that the knife had entered the girls chest, the pentagram that they pad painted with blood burst into flames, but, after that, nothing had happened. They had all been waiting for hours, but nothing had happened. The Bishop was in a fury, for the past few hours, all he had done was pace around the Church and occasionally glance at the altar. Meanwhile in another area of the abandoned Church, a boy was crying. He was a small boy, but he had been much smaller when the bishop had picked him up off the street. Then he had been this, and weak. Now the boy had something resembling a proper human body. The boy was no more than ten years old, and named Rusty for his grandfather, and his mother had died before giving him his father's surname, at least, that's what the matron at the orphanage had told him before he'd run away, but he'd never believed that. Because, for whatever reason, the matron HATED him and he always thought it had something to do with who his father had been. But he'd never found out. Instead, he'd run, stole, and survived on whatever scrapping he could find, until a man with long red robes had offered him a home. At the time he'd thought it was a gift from the gods. He'd quickly learned otherwise, the Men in robes worshiped a completely different god than any he'd ever heard of, it was a god of fire, and brimstone, and evil. It was a god they called "Lucifer" and he terrified Rusty, and now he had killed for the god that frightened him. He could still hear the girls muffled screams, her tears, and her blood that had splashed onto him when he'd driven the knife into her chest. He sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears, then he sighed and thunked his head into the wall behind him.

"Psst! Kid! Hey Kid!"

Rusty looked around for the source of the voice he had heard, but he failed to locate it, until he turned his head and saw a slightly ajar door. Slowly he stood up, and approached the door. Slowly, ever so slowly, he poked his head through and looked around the room. It was a lavish office with several oddities such as the large pentagram painted on the back wall, and the knife on the desk. But by far, the most peculiar thing was the large cage in the corner of the room that contained the biggest snake Rusty had ever seen in his life. When he stepped into the room the snake raised its head and stared directly at him, Rusty was a little unnerved by the large snake, but he continued to look for the source of the voice.

"Over here kid."

Rusty's head whipped around in the direction of the voice and was once again, eye to eye with the snake. Confused Rusty examined the cage more closely, looking for a space behind it, or possibly a door. As he did so the snake moved forward ever so slightly so it was perfectly level with his eyes, at that moment an insane idea entered Rusty's head. Just as quick as it appeared, he dismissed it with a scoff, the very idea was ridiculous.

"Get a grip Rusty, snake can't-"

"Can't what kid? Talk?"

Rusty starred in abject shock for a few seconds before yelping and throwing himself back so he landed right on his ass.

"Geez kid, whatsa matter? Never seen a demon before?"

Rusty starred with pure terror on his face, he was trembling and trying to process just what it was that he was seeing.

"The snake is talking, th-the sn-snake is t-talking."

"Yes I'm talkin, it's not that hard, I just move my mouth, work my tongue, and wouldn't you know it, the most amazing things come out."

Slowly, Rusty stood up and cautiously approached the large snake.

"How are you talking?"

"I told you kid, I'm a demon."

Rusty immediately took a step back

""You're a demon!?"

The snake sighed and dipped his head in exasperation and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry kid I'm not gonna eat your soul, or whatever it is that you mortals think that we demons do. Honestly, how can someone 'eat a soul' it's ridiculous."

Rusty calmed down a bit at those words and once again approached the snake slowly.

"So if you don't want to eat my soul, what do you want?"

The snake suddenly shot forward, just before it could slip between the bars, a barrier formed around the cage, and the snake slammed into it and fell back.

"You see that kid? It's a barrier that's keeping me in here, and 'what I want' is to get out of here. So, you want to make a deal?"

Rusty starred at the snake with suspicion in his eyes.

"What exactly do you mean by 'make a deal'?"

"Look, I've been watching you kid, and I can tell you're not like them, I mean you were just crying in the hallway."

"I wasn't crying!"

"Look, kid there isn't anything wrong with crying, Hell, I can't count the amount of times my master cried when his big sister picked on him, or when his dad brushed him off… But that's beside the point."

"And what exactly is the point?"

"The point, my impatient young friend, is that if you get me outta here, I'll get you outta here."

"And what makes you think I WANT to leave?"

The snake did the closest thing it could to raising an eyebrow.

"Buddy, com'on I've seen the way you look at the place, the quick glances of fear you give to the Bishop, you hate it here."

Rusty slowly hung his head and started trembling.

"I-I'm scared. I-I want to leave, believe me I want to, but I'm scared of what they'll do to me if I do."

The snake slowly slithered forward, until it's face was right up against the barrier.

"Alright then kid, here's the deal, you get me outta this cage, and I get us both outta here, deal?"

He held up his tail to shake. Rusty stepped forward his arm outstretched, them he hesitated.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"C'mon kid I'm a demon! My word is my bond!"

Rusty hesitated for a brief second, then pushed his hand forward. Surprisingly, it sunk straight through the barrier, he clasped the snake's tail in his hand and shook it.

"It's a deal, by the way, I never got your name."

"The names Satan kid, and I can tell this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Beacon Academy**

Lucifer shot up with a gasp, he glanced around and his eyes were drawn to a figure slumped in a chair next to him. He gave a small chuckle when he recognized the form of Pyrrha Nikos, of course she'd be here. Maneuvering carefully, he got out of the bed, he then gently picked up Pyrrha and placed her into bed. He then proceeded to tuck her in, and brushed some loose hairs out of her face. He giggled slightly at the absurdity of the situation.

"The devil, tucking some mortal girl into bed. If Maze could see me she'd have a riot."

Lucifer sighed and stepped out of the room and saw to his shock that not only were Ren and Nora asleep in the waiting room, but so was team RWBY. Something very odd happened to Lucifer at that moment, a peculiar warmth that had nothing to do with the flames he commanded was rising in his chest, it felt… Nice. But then the feeling faded as his thoughts turned to the events of today, someone here, on Remnant, had tried to summon him. Not only that, but they had killed someone to do it, he had felt that poor girls soul, screaming as it was sucked into Hell. He prayed that Maze would find her and place her with the other innocent souls of Hell who lived free of torment. But that didn't matter right now, what did matter was that for the first time since before he fell, in this strange world that wasn't his own, Lucifer The Fallen Angel Of The Morning Star, was happy. But now was something out there was threatening that happiness, and THAT would NOT stand. Lucifer was going to find whoever it was that had done this and he was going to send them to join that poor girl that they had murdered. He was going to punish them, because after all, punishment is what The Devil does.

* * *

**That, Took WAY longer to write than it should have, I'm so sorry everyone, I got severe writer's block halfway through. But here it is Ch.2 is all done! And thank The Devil for that! In this chapter we were introduced to several pivotal characters including my first original character, who while getting his own subplot, will not feature heavily beyond this arc. So for those who like him, he will be prominent in the next chapter, for those who don't like him, after that, he won't be around much. And we were also introduced to my favorite character, Satan! I always imagine him having Billy Crystal's voice when I write his lines. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! See you all next time**

**~The Hand Of Fate**


End file.
